Mirandote desde atras
by HugeGirl
Summary: Siempre estoy mirandote por la espalda, mirandote y pensando en nuestro pasado. ¿Algun día podremos volver a ser amigos? KatsuDeku.


**L**ooking at your back**.**

Tu espalda.

Nos encontrábamos separados, a metros de distancia a pesar de que nos dirigíamos al mismo lugar. El usaba una bufanda mal puesta la cual no protegía en nada su cuello del frio de ese día.

_Su madre debe haberle dicho que la llevara_\- Pensé mientras miraba algunos copos de nieve caer y deshacerse sobre la lana con la cual estaba tejida aquella larga bufanda.

Tenía puesta una gran chaqueta que si la viera en un maniquí de alguna tienda pensaría que es para un tipo de 30 años o para un recién titulado, pero que a él pesar de su edad se le adaptaba a la perfección.

Ya que yo iba por detrás podía notar como sus cabellos rubios se movían en cada ráfaga de viento desordenándose por unos minutos pero luego casi por arte de magia volviendo a donde solían estar antes de que el viento los moviera, y de vez en cuando junto a esa espectacular vista lograba escuchar un estornudo ronco y callado salir de sus labios y que al estar lejos me hacía dudar de que fuera suyo a pesar de que no había nadie más en la calle.

_¿Se habrá resfriado? -_Era una preocupación efímera pero sincera que no podía evitar tener ante aquel chico.

Aceleré el paso cuando noté que íbamos llegando a la estación de trenes. Pasé mi tarjeta justo al mismo tiempo que él por el torniquete del lado izquierdo y lo miré de reojo. Pero Bakugo ni siquiera se percató de mi presencia, iba más pendiente de cambiar la música que estaba escuchando de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, por lo que inevitablemente apreté mis labios frustrado.

Se que me veo ridículo buscándolo, mirándolo en cada ocasión que se me da la oportunidad, y por un tiempo pensé que ese ridículo actuar mío se iría esfumando con el tiempo ya que no tendría más contacto con el chico que me robaba los suspiros luego de salir de primaria y aunque me dolió aceptar que se había ido de mi vida, sabía que era para mejor. Pero jamás imagine que Kacchan entraría en la UA... bueno jamás imagine que **yo** entraría en la UA.

Si miro a mi pasado, mi único pensamiento de vida era vivir el día a día. Eso de pensar en el futuro no se me daba bien y en el único futuro que podía pensar era en el de Kacchan, el tipo que **si **se convertiría en un héroe, no como yo.

Kacchan era mi mayor admiración, mi mayor anhelo, tenía lo que más me hubiese gustado tener en ese entonces y además de todo... era mi primer amor.

Todos saben lo mal que me trataba en el pasado, él nunca se caracterizó por ser una persona muy agradable y siempre tuvo esos problemas de ira (aunque en esos entonces más ligeros) con todo a su alrededor, pero ni siquiera Kacchan debe recordar esos dulces momentos que compartimos juntos como yo... esas tardes llenas de barro y juegos que hacían que ambos volviéramos a casa rojos por el sol del verano y la nula presencia de bloqueador solar en nuestras pieles, todas esas horas que pasábamos hablando de All might y esas conversaciones de pocos minutos sobre lo que habían hecho nuestras madres de almuerzo el día anterior.

Pero entre todos esos recuerdos hay uno que nunca podré olvidar. Ese día que Kacchan me pidió ayuda. Si, a_**mí. **_Había agachado su moño; como mamá diría, y había ido en busca de mi ayuda después de clase, cuando todos ya habían abandonado el salón y solo quedaba yo haciendo el aseo ya que era el día que me correspondía hacerlo. Ese era uno de mis recuerdos más preciados.

Aún recuerdo que su ceño estaba fruncido, miraba hacia otro lado y pateaba ligeramente una de las mesas mientras me preguntaba aquella duda de la clase del segundo periodo que yo había salido a hacer en el pizarrón. Mi sonrisa jamás había sido tan grande, al menos así lo recuerdo, era una felicidad inmensa poder ayudar a Kacchan,_ y creo que ahí comenzó mi primer error. _

Luego de ese día, luego de saber que Kacchan contaba con mi ayuda para ciertas cosas, y esa sensación del pecho lleno luego de haberlo ayudado fue que empecé a buscar más formas de repetirlo. Pero eso solo hizo que él se alejara de mí. En ese entonces no sabía que en realidad Kacchan lo que menos quería era de mi ayuda.

Desperté de mis pensamientos al escuchar el tren llegar a la estación. Subí a éste por la misma puerta que Kacchan había utilizado para subir e inconscientemente me puse a un lado de él. _Gran error._

-Tsk... - Un chasquido molesto salió de su boca alejándose de mi unos pocos centímetros- ¿Se puede saber por qué te pones al lado mío, estúpido Deku?- Gruñó enojado mirándome con esos ojos fuertes, llenos de ira, siempre llenos de ira hacia mí.

-Lo siento Kacchan... -No pude sostenerle la mirada por más de 5 segundos y la bajé esta hacia mis zapatos los cuales noté estaban algo mojados, seguramente por la nieve que antes había pisado.

¿En qué momento mi relación con Kacchan se había arruinado de esta forma? No lograba entenderlo.

Pero lo que menos lograba entender era como mi primer amor seguía sacudiéndome de esa forma, que a pesar de que yo ya no lo necesitaba en mi vida, aun así, mi deseo por buscarlo era tan grande, que al verlo el primer día de clases no pude contener mi miedo por el gran motivo de que sabía que iba a recaer por él, aunque en realidad nunca deje de caer.

Kacchan tenía, más bien, tiene todo lo que me encanta, una actitud fuerte, algo terco, un sentido de la justicia casi innato y muy a su manera, una sonrisa matadora, unas cejas pronunciadas y una voz... dios mío, una voz que me lleva al mismo cielo y luego me deja caer al infierno con cada insulto.

¿Cómo no enamorarse de Kacchan luego de notar lo perfecto que es? Pero a pesar de eso, sabía que era un hombre, sabía que el me odiaba y sabía que jamás**, jamás** podría corresponderme. Por lo cual tape mis sentimientos una vez más y al igual que el Izuku del pasado, selle mi amor hacia Bakugo bajo mis labios.

Hasta que un día Uraraka entró en el tema. Quien perteneciera a la clase pensaría que yo tengo alguna clase de sentimientos por la chica, y si, debo admitir que en un principio pensé que ella seria la que me ayudaría a sacar a mi primer amor de mis pensamientos y de mi corazón, era la chica perfecta y eso logro despertar algo en mí que por desgracia fue tapado por cemento puro al compararlo con mi amor hacia Kacchan. Pero de todas formas lo intenté, decidí a enamorarme de ella, y en realidad fluir las cosas entre nosotros no era difícil (aunque si algo vergonzoso) por lo que nuestra relación comenzó a avanzar prometiendo grandes frutos. Hasta que ella lo notó. Ese día en el que se confesó y yo correspondí sus sentimientos, pero ella los negó, diciendo que ella sabía que mi corazón aun le pertenecía a otro.

Y así fue como su confesión ese día paso a ser una terapia emocional mía, donde contaba todo sobre Kacchan como si no tuviera filtro al hablar de él. Y ella escuchaba a veces divertida, a veces apenada mientras cambiaba el rumbo de la historia que le contaba. Había sido cruel con ella, lo sabía, contándole a la chica que estaba enamorada de mí mi amor hacia otra persona. Pero era primera vez que alguien me entendía, que alguien me escuchaba y aunque pensaba en detener mi lengua, no dejaba de soltar el nombre del chico que me traía loco.

Y así fue como ahora las miradas cómplices que nos dedicábamos la chica y yo eran solo por Kacchan. Cuando ella notaba que él no me trataba** tan** mal, y cuando Kacchan pasaba a mi lado sacándome un suave suspiro que ante los ojos de la chica era lo más tierno,_ según ella_. De un amor casi correspondido nació una linda amistad entre los dos y de esa amistad nació un anhelo. Un deseo grande de estar con Kacchan ya que él era el mayor tema de conversación que teníamos.

Se formo una esperanza de que las fantasías dejaran de ser solo fantasías y de que la relación entre Kacchan y yo pudiera ser al menos una simple amistad. Y así fue como se empezó a crear el plan para poder acercarme más a Kacchan, plan bastante simple el cual comenzaba con encontrarnos más seguido.

Junto a Uraraka empezamos a estudiar sus horarios de salida de casa, su tempo al caminar y muchas otras cosas que me permitirían toparme y mantenerme a su lado durante largos periodos de tiempo. Hasta el minuto estaba funcionando, claro, el toparnos, pero... nada de esto estaba llevándome a una relación más cercana al rubio de ojos rubí, al contrario, parecía irritarle.

Lo vi bajar del tren en una estación que no le correspondía y esperar de pie frente a la puerta de este dejando que se fuera, conmigo dentro. Seguramente cogería el próximo tren solo para no compartir espacio conmigo. _Estoy seguro de que él me odia._

Aquella misión... uff. No sabía si sentirme agradecido o irritado por la obra del destino.

Nos habían mandado a una misión de entrenamiento en un bosque, debíamos en parejas encontrar algunos de los civiles perdidos y llevarlos al campo seguro el cual se encontraba a varios kilómetros de distancia.

Mis ojos amenazaban con caerse de lo abiertos que estaban cuando escuche que Kacchan era elegido como mi pareja, en cambio los suyos estaban cerrados y bastaron un par de segundos para que éste los abriera y empezara a gritar varios reclamos para que le cambiaran de pareja, ya que "no quería estar con un inútil como yo". A pesar de los reclamos, mi pareja no cambio y a los 30 minutos luego de unas cortas nuevas instrucciones la misión comenzó.

Ambos empezamos la misión en silencio, yo solo lo seguía intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. Conseguimos dos civiles sin mayores esfuerzos y los llevamos al campo seguro, pero luego de ello lo único que lográbamos encontrar en el bosque eran las otras parejas que estaban buscando en los mismos sectores, y ahí fue cuando se nos dijo que debíamos buscar más en lo profundo si deseábamos encontrar a los 3 faltantes para completar la práctica.

A Kacchan no se le ocurrió mejor idea que subir un pequeño cerro que había en lo más profundo del bosque, diciendo que seguramente allí se encontrarían los últimos civiles por que las demás parejas ya habían recolectado todos los de tierra baja.

Por evitarme una discusión solo asentí y lo seguí, comenzamos a subir con algo de pereza era bastante alto y empinado por lo cual nos costó al menos una hora llegar a la cima donde para nuestra sorpresa encontramos a una persona. Para nuestra desgracia no era uno de los actores contratados por la UA si no que un simple aldeano que salió a pasear por las cercanías de su hogar, fue ahí cuando notamos que estábamos más lejos de lo que la misión llegaba y decidimos volver. Pero nuestros planes fueron frustrados por una inesperada lluvia que en cosa de segundos se volvió torrencial y que comenzó a producir barro a nuestro alrededor.

-Kacchan, así no podremos bajar por donde subimos, busquemos otro lugar. -

Esta vez el rubio no me contesto de mala forma, sino que simplemente tomo una ruta diferente y yo por consecuencia comencé a seguirlo.

La lluvia era tan fuerte que a los poco minutos ya estábamos completamente empapados, el traje de Kacchan casi no protegía su piel y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos recordé los estornudos del chico esa misma mañana. Si seguíamos bajo la lluvia Kacchan podría empeorar su resfriado.

-Kacchan... no creo que logremos llegar con esta lluvia mejor esperemos a que pase ¿sí? - Lo mire a los ojos y el sostuvo mi mirada, fueron unos incomodos 10 segundos que nuestras miradas conectaron y ninguno esquivaba la mirada del otro. Mi estomago revoloteaba, e incluso podía sentir que un calor en mis mejillas comenzaba a subir a pesar de la fría lluvia que a estas le golpeaban, lo cual hizo que yo apartara la mirada primero.

-Ven, por aquí. - Fue lo único que dijo. Su voz sonaba más ronca de lo normal seguramente por el resfriado y el frio que debía estar sintiendo, y sus pasos eran más lentos debido al barro

Nos devolvimos unos pocos metros hasta donde había una gran caída de barro y sin esperármelo me tendió la mano. En ese instante quería morir. Dude si tomarla bastante tiempo por lo que el otro solo tomo mi muñeca con nulo cuidado y me tiro haciéndome pasar junto a él con bastante dificultad hasta cruzar y llegar a una pequeña superficie rocosa cubierta arriba por más roca. Era como una cueva, pero no alcanzaba a ser lo suficientemente profunda para llamarla cueva, cabíamos sentados Kacchan, yo y aquella persona imaginaria entre nosotros que nos distanciaba.

-Hey Kacchan- Mi intento por romper el hielo fue en vano.

-No me hables. -Su voz era cortante y ronca. Un pequeño tosido salió después de su frase lo cual advertía aún más que su salud empeoraba.

\- ¿Por qué me odias tanto? -Aquel pensamiento salió como un susurro de mis labios, los cuales tape de inmediato al notar que lo había dicho en voz alta, pero mi impacto fue aún más grande al escuchar que Bakugo me respondía casi de inmediato.

-Porque ya no eres el de antes...-Dijo en un susurro incluso más bajo que el mío.

-Lo único que ha cambiado es mis poderes Kacchan.- Ya más decidido lo miré a estas alturas no iba a dejar que la conversación se apagara, quería respuestas. Bakugo solo miraba hacia el bosque con una expresión calmada, algo raro en él.

-No es así. Tú no eres en nada parecido al Deku de antes. -

-Entonces... ¿Qué es lo que te agradaba en el Deku de antes? -

Silencio. Luego de esa pregunta Bakugo solo apoyo su cabeza sobre sus rodillas haciendo que su mirada se posara en la mía y suspiró pesado dejando que los minutos pasaran.

-No voy a hablar temas del pasado, eso ya no importa Deku.- Sonaba calmado, a diferencia de la mayoría del tiempo en el que me dirigía la palabra. Y eso comenzó a alterarme a mí. Que sonara tan calmado como si no fuera algo importante, como si a mí no me doliera su indiferencia, su odio día a día. Rápidamente perdí el control, como si nuestros roles se invirtieran y su ira pasara a mi cuerpo.

\- ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué nunca quieres hablar?! ¿Por qué prefieres ignorar mi existencia? ¿Por qué eres así de cruel conmigo?... ¿Tan difícil es volver a ser amigos como éramos antes? Solo me gustaría poder volver a esos días donde podíamos hablar sobre cualquier estupidez sin comenzar una pelea a los dos segundos, sin que me lances esas miradas de desprecio y esos insultos tan atacantes ¿Qué hice de mal Kacchan? ¡¿Puedes explicármelo?!- Me sentía agitado luego de soltar aquel discurso frente a mi amigo de infancia. Y en cuanto me di cuenta de lo que había hecho me sentí avergonzado, pero aún más por haber soltado un par de lágrimas que seque apenas terminé de hablar.

Un nuevo silencio se hizo presente, solo se escuchaba la lluvia caer, ahora un poco más ligera y las ramas de los árboles chocar por el viento. Era incomodo, quería desaparecer, quería esconderme detrás de un árbol o estampar mi cara en el barro. Me sentía completamente avergonzado y pensé por un minuto que Kacchan jamás volvería a dirigirme la palabra después de esta escenita que acababa de montarle, pero me di cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba cuando sentí nuevamente la voz del chico a mi lado.

-No podemos volver a ser amigos, porque yo nunca te vi como uno... Para mí era más importante que eso. Eras quien me daba fuerzas, quien me motivaba a seguir mi camino. Por qué jamás en el mundo pensé que podía nacer un chico sin ninguna habilidad, completamente indefenso, alguien que jamás podría defenderse por sí solo, alguien que necesitaba un héroe que lo salvara y que admiraba al más grande de los héroes. Es por eso que al verte quería convertirme en el número uno... quería lograr ser el más poderoso porque solo la persona más poderosa del mundo podría proteger al más débil del mundo. - Todo aquello fue lanzado en susurros que a pesar de ser bajos se podían escuchar perfectamente en el silencio que les habitaba, un suspiro se escuchó seguido de eso y la voz de Kacchan ahora más potente volvió a hacerse presente- Pero tú ya no eres ese chico indefenso, ya no eres de quien roba mis pensamientos y quien refleja mis metas, ese estúpido Deku quedo en el pasado y mis sentimientos también... No hay nada que me guste en el Izuku de ahora, no hay nada por lo cual quiera siquiera hablarte... las cosas no pueden volver a ser como antes porque tú ya no puedes volver a ser como antes. Es por eso que te odio, odio en lo que te convertiste. No sabes cuánto desearía que All might jamás te hubiese dado su poder- Esa última frase la dijo con furia, mirándome profundamente a mis ahora más aguados ojos.

Todo lo que había escuchado era difícil de procesar, Kacchan... en ciertas palabras se me estaba declarando. Pero no exactamente a mí, sino que, a mi yo del pasado, el cual consideraba muerto. Era duro, mi pecho dolía y mi mano solo atinó a apretar la tela que cubría este.

Lo entendía, entendía tan bien cada una de las palabras de Bakugo que no podía rebatirle ninguna, no había forma de que no volviese a ser el de antes y tampoco quiero serlo. Lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado en la vida fue conocer a All might y heredar el One for all. Pero jamás pensé que aquello que era lo que más anhelaba y lo que más agradecía, sería lo que me quitaría por completo a quien era mi primer amor.

Tragué saliva y junté algo de valor mirando a Kacchan quien con el ceño fruncido se levantaba viendo que la lluvia era bastante ligera ahora.

-Se que no puedo ser el de antes... y no te prometo volver a serlo. Solo... -Me levante con las pocas fuerzas que mis piernas tenían y lo mire directamente y a pocos centímetros de distancia. Estaba decidido y no quería que mi voz titubeara- Solo déjame enamorarte de nuevo.

-Estás loco. -

-Yo sé que no soy lo que esperas, que soy otra persona para ti, pero el Izuku del pasado ya no existe... y no volverá, entonces deja que mi nuevo yo te conquiste, déjame entrar en tu vida y demostrarte que puedo ser mejor que mi yo del pasado y que puedo volver a ser quien te motiva a tus metas, aunque de una manera diferente-

Me sorprendí al ver como Kacchan sonreía de medio lado algo burlesco y asentía sin decir palabra. Sin decir nada el chico rubio salió de la "cueva" mirando hacia atrás disimuladamente para ver si yo lo seguía.

Fui detrás de él y caminamos en silencio rumbo al campo donde se encontraban nuestro compañeros y profesores. Durante el camino nos intercambiábamos miradas cortas e incomodas y solo hablábamos cuando advertíamos al otro de algún charco o algo con lo que podría tropezar.

Mi mente estaba llena de cosas, por una parte, no podía creer que Kacchan se me hubiera declarado, y por otra tampoco podía asimilar todo lo que le había dicho al chico hace una hora atrás. Le profesé mi amor cual príncipe intentando enamorar a su princesa y solo recibí un movimiento de cabeza como respuesta. Era suficiente información como para no dormir en toda la noche repitiendo aquel momento una y otra vez en mi cabeza.

Miré hacia el frente y vi la espalda de Kacchan al igual que esta mañana, ahora estaba sin siquiera la mitad de ropa de la que llevaba antes, y sus cabellos rubios estaban planos y húmedos debido a la lluvia que los había mojado y que amenazaba con volver. Mis pensamientos complicados desaparecieron sin darme cuenta y solo podía pensar en lo bien que se veía Bakugo por la espalda y en lo cansado que se debería sentir después de caminar durante tantas horas estando enfermo.

Sin darme cuenta ya estábamos a unos metros de salir del bosque y llegar al campo seguro, pero justo antes de llegar a nuestro destino Kacchan se detuvo, se dio media vuelta y me miro intensamente, su ceño fruncido como siempre me advertía que seguramente iba a lanzar alguna amenaza o insulto por lo que inhalé una bocada de aire preparándome a lo que viniera.

-No creas que lo tendrás fácil, Deku de mierda- Soltó antes de irse a paso apresurado dejándome plantado ahí.

Mi sonrisa floreció sin poder evitarlo y mordí mi labio con fuerza intentando contenerla para no lucir como un idiota, a pesar de que nadie estaba viéndome. Sentía ganas de llorar de la emoción, ¿eso significaba que Kacchan y yo...? ¿Acaso lo estaba mal entendiendo?

Necesitaba consejos, ya. Así que sin dudarlo más me apresure en llegar junto a los demás para buscar a Uraraka y pedir de su consejo. Ella no se imaginará lo que estoy a punto de contar.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado. Fue algo cortito pero tenia muchas ganas de escribir algo más relacionado a sus actitudes en el animé así que solo lo hice, espero no haya quedado muy extraño xD. Gracias por leer :)


End file.
